Right Pride? Wrong Pride!
by M0N
Summary: Yato sebenarnya sangat shock ketika Yukine memberitahu, kalau teman barunya itu merupakan harta suci milik Bishamon – musuh bebuyutannya. Tapi karena gengsi, doi menanggapi slow dan malah sok bijak. Akan tetapi, itu kilse semata, karena faktanya dia berakhir nge-stalk shinki semata wayangnya dari padang ilalang. A Headcanon from Noragami Aragoto's anime. *Mind To Read and Review?


Disclaimer: iya, Noragami emang punya Adachitoka.

Genre: _Family, Humour, a Little Hurt/ Comfort._

Main Chara: Yato and Yukine.

Warnings: _DLDR,_ serta seperti kebanyakan peringatan dalam fanfic yang telah ada sebelumnya.

Summary: _A Headcanon from Noragami Aragoto's anime._

* * *

 ** _Right Pride? Wrong Pride!_**

Ck, hari sudah petang, banyak orang hilir-mudik berjalan untuk pulang. Begitupun dengan dewa yang terlupakan satu ini, Yato. Ia gontai melangkah, seakan nyawanya hanya tinggal setengah. Seusai menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang didapatnya dari seorang pria yang meminta dia untuk memperbaiki keran bocor, sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk beristirahat dan malas-malasan.

Sialan! _Regalia_ semata wayangnya tadi langsung lari, tanpa niatan mau mendengar pujian yang akan dia berikan. Lagipula tugas yang didapatnya dari si orang tua sok kuasa, Tenjin, untuk memusnahkan siluman gurita telah selesai dalam satu kali tebasan pedang. Maka dibiarkannya begitu saja remaja lelaki itu pergi, meski dia memang sempat misuh-misuh karena perasaan keki. Sudahlah, tak masalah, karena dilihatnya Yukine sangat senang karena mendapatkan rekan bermain sesama harta suci.

 _By the way_ , Yato belum diberitahu secara lebih detail soal kawan barunya itu.

Aah, capeknya, tadi banyak sekali pekerjaan yang datang. Rejeki bisa muncul dengan tiba-tiba, tentu saja. Tapi mengapa harus di saat seperti ini, ketika tidak ada seorang pun yang membantunya? Terpaksa Yato menyelesaikan semuanya seorang diri, karena rasanya jahat juga memanggil _shinki_ karena urusan yang tak _urgent_ sama sekali. Lagian, bisa-bisa Yukine mengambek parah, atau malah jadi menendang-nendangnya sambil menangis habis-habisan. Jujur saja, dianiaya oleh anak buah sendiri, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat banggakan.

Nyut! Mendadak rasa sakit di bagian dadanya menyerang lagi, perih yang sangat familiar.

Ada apa dengan Yukine? Kalimat introgatif tersebut yang pertama kali muncul di benaknya. Menahan beban tak kasat mata yang menghampiri, ditariknya napas panjang, lantas mempercepat tapakkan kaki. Sampai juga di tempat mereka biasa menumpang hidup, Yato memilih untuk lewat jalan samping agar tidak membuat salah seorang tuan rumah, Daikoku, menyuruhnya untuk melakukan tugas tambahan. Duh, hari ini dia sudah sangat lelah.

"Ke-kenapa kau lewat dari situ?" demikian pertanyaan yang diterimanya, ketika berhasil memanjat jendela kamar. Mendapati Yukine yang sukses terkejut, sampai satu-dua buku pelajarannya berjatuhan dari meja tulis. Tatkala Yato jujur mengatakan soal motifnya yang datang dengan sembunyi-sembunyi, suara bentakan cukup keras merupakan tanggapan yang dia dapat.

"Aku merasakan sakit sepanjang hari di sini," itulah beberapa kata dari kalimat panjangnya, mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan topik yang lebih penting. Alih-alih menjawab, Yukine malah diam seribu bahasa, tertunduk dalam, memandangi lekat-lekat isi buku tulisnya. Membuat Yato menambahkan, bahwa ia tidak mau lagi merasakan derita yang sama seperti dahulu – akibat kenakalan sang _regalia_ yang berada di luar kendali. Bocah tersebut masih bungkam, namun itu taklama.

Lima detik kemudian, remaja tersebut menjelaskan sumber galaunya adalah Iki Hiyori. Ia hanya takut, kelak akan dilupakan oleh gadis yang telah berjasa dalam hidupnya. Nona itu pasti tumbuh dan berkembang sedikit demi sedikit, mungkin kelak akan sangat sulit mengingat tentang keberadaannya maupun Yato. Ini menyakitinya, hingga membuat Yukine meneteskan air mata. Dewa yang biasanya berisik sekarang pun hening sendiri, dia hanya mau melihat dua-tiga kali ke direksi _shinki_ -nya yang sekarang menangis sesugukan.

"Kau ingin berhenti belajar?" ini salah satu pertanyaan Yato, ia tidak akan menyalahkan keputusan apapun yang bakalan diambil Yukine. Toh, semua itu juga demi kebaikan mereka berdua. Anak laki-laki tersebut malah menghapus likuid bening yang berjatuhan di pipinya, lalu ditemani dengan gelengan yakin, bertutur bahwa dia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja.

"Maaf. Apa kau merasa kesakitan?"

"Tidak masalah. Lebih baik kau menangis daripada menahannya,"dia berucap seraya menutup mata, melipat kedua lengan ke belakang tubuh untuk digunakan sebagai bantalan. Kendati tetap merasakan denyutan aneh di dadanya, sekarang Yato mampu acuh tak acuh. Dipikirnya ia bisa terlelap sebentar, akan tetapi semua berubah ketika Yukine kembali bersuara.

"Suzuha mengajakku untuk melihat pohon sakura…" kalimat pemuda tersebut mengambang begitu saja, masih menundukkan kepala, tidak memberikan arah pandang sedikitpun pada tuannya. Yato ancap memasang ekspresi kaget, sepertinya nama itu memiliki satu kesamaan dengan harta suci seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Terlebih lagi tatkala Yukine mengimbuhkan, "dia adalah _shinki_ dari Bishamon- _sama_." Dan benar saja, bola netranya otomatis makin melebar detik itu juga.

Awalnya Yukine mengira, orang dewasa yang bersifat _childish_ nan menyebalkan ini akan melarangnya bertemu lagi dengan teman barunya. Ia juga telah menyiapkan alasan bagus, bahwa kawannya itu sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa-apa soal Yato, maupun masalahnya dengan si dewa hukuman yang terkenal sadis. Akan tetapi dugaannya salah, waktu _delivery god_ tersebut hanya mengatakan, agar sang _regalia_ lebih berhati-hati saat bersama Suzuha.

Tapi jangan terlalu mudah percaya pada perkataan Yato yang sok bijak sebelumnya, sebab ini semua hanya berupa klise semata. Dia hanya tidak mau berdebat panas dengan _regalia_ satu-satunya, apalagi sampai menemukan Yukine kembali menitikan air mata. Dih, bukannya bisa tidur-tiduran, sekarang dewa yang hobi mengenakan jaket _jersey_ kucel serta kain lusuh di lehernya itu sibuk akan pikiran-pikiran negatif yang bertandang ke otak.

Gimana kalau ini tipuan, lalu si nenek berdada besar yang suka berpakaian seksi itu menyiksa Yukine?

Langsung kena _vertigo attack_ ; kontan pusing tujuh keliling. Ingin menjerit heboh rasa-rasanya, memberitahukan pada seluruh dunia bahwa sekarang dia sedang melankolis level kronis. Kenapa Yukine tidak peka, sih? Seharusnya si harta suci yang dimaksud itu bisa mencium aroma kebimbangan, maupun gundah gulana yang saat ini tengah Yato derita. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur, maka jalani sajalah apa yang ada. Lagipula, ini salah _pride_ -nya juga.

Bagi Yato, ia adalah seorang ayah, dan Yukine merupakan putra tunggal yang harus dijaga baik-baik.

Keesokan hari, dia hanya menghela napas pendek dan membuang muka ke sembarang arah ketika Yukine pamit. Meski kali ini anak lelaki tersebut tidak sendiri, ia mengajak Hiyori untuk bertemu dengan kawan barunya. Ck, sial, ternyata gadis yang bersangkutan juga telah menyiapkan bekal makan siang. Duh, kalau tahu begini, Yato pasti tidak akan gengsi untuk mengikutsertakan diri. Bukan berarti ada yang menemani Yukine, lantas dia bisa bersantai-santai ria, terbukti dengan Yato yang nekad nge- _stalk_ mereka.

Yukine sialan! Harusnya belajar saja di rumah. Semoga pohon sakura itu mati.

Demikian salah satu isi _private twit_ Yato, terkirim ke gadis setengah siluman yang sekarang berdiri di dekat harta sucinya. Untuk seorang dewa yang dulu dikenal sebagai pembunuh jagoan, kalimat itu sensitifnya sudah keterlaluan. Jangan tanya keadaan si _Noragami_ ini sekarang, ia berakhir mengenaskan dengan mengintai di tengah padang alang-alang. Mengintip diam-diam dari sini, hanya khawatir kalau dugaan buruknya semalam terjadi. "Lagi merayu Yukine, yaa?" pesan tersebut bernada usil, memang.

"Sisakan juga makanannya untukku, yaa?" itu merupakan ocehan terakhir si dewa tanpa kuil, karena secara mengejutkan, Iki Hiyori datang dengan wujudnya sebagai _ayakashi_ berekor kucing. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, langsung mencekik leher Yato sangat kuat dengan kedua kakinya, lantas menerbangkan lelaki yang bersangkutan ini ke udara bebas seenaknya.

"Kau di sana, yaa, pemakai seragam olahraga?!" ialah pertanyaan sarkas Yukine yang menyertai tubuh melayangnya. Lalu dengan skor mutlak na'as, Yato rupanya jatuh di sungai, dan malah diabaikan. Hanyut mengikuti arus sambil menggumamkan berbagai macam umpatan yang tak tersampaikan, ditemani mewek lebay pastinya. Namun itu tidak lama, ketika instingnya merasakan ada yang aneh. Duh, sepertinya dia harus capek-capek kembali ke pohon sakura itu setelah Yukine pulang.

Kenapa harus menunggu bocah itu pergi? Alasannya gampang sekali, gengsi.

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 _Etto_ , salam kenal! Saya _author_ baru di sini, semoga bisa diterima dengan baik. Awalnya saya hanya bermain di satu rumah besar, dan akhirnya benar-benar merealisasikan pikiran lama untuk melanglang ke _fandom-fandom_ lain, salah satunya Noragami. Saya kembali _in mood_ banget ngebuat _fic_ soal Yato-Yukine setelah nonton _season_ terbarunya.

Aah, iya, ini _head canon_ dari Noragami Aragoto episode dua. Mungkin begitu perasaan dan kehebohan Yato di balik layar saat tahu teman Yukine adalah harta suci musuh bebuyutannya. Suka sekali dengan interaksi mereka yang super ngegemesin. Mungkin untuk sekarang, saya nge- _ships pair_ ini belum ke arah _lovers_ , hanya sebatas bapak terlalu nyebelin dan anaknya yang sulit diatur. Cuma mungkin itu akan berganti seiring waktu.

Cukup sekian. Terimakasih bagi yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca _fic_ saya perdana di sini.

Bersediakah untuk menyempatkan _review_? Saya tunggu.

Salam,

Pixie YANK Velvet.


End file.
